This application seeks support for the activities of CALGB investigators, participating through the University of California San Diego School of Medicine and adjunct institutions, in the programs of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. Over the past grant cycle, significant contributions to the Group were made by our UCSD consortium. Investigators committed to CALGB have moved on to other member institutions. New UCSD faculty members are bringing fresh perspectives to the participation in clinical trials. Many changes in the health care system in Southern California have occurred impacting on the conduct of cooperative group studies. During the coming grant period, we will continue to make contributions to group accrual, group science, and group administration. We project stable to somewhat increased accrual over the 5 year upcoming grant cycle based on enhanced activities both at the main member institution and in our adjuncts, with a minimum goal of 125 accrued cases in the first year of this application. We expect women to be approximately 50 percent of all patients we accrue to clinical trials. Increased emphasis, will be placed on accruing minorities to CALGB studies. We expect to continue to contribute extensively to the intellectual productivity of the Group by designing and chairing protocols, presenting pilot observations for Group validation and expansion, and by stimulating more basic research components to Group activities. We plan to continue direct service to the group by providing a reference laboratory for new CALGB correlative science projects in breast cancer. Members of our institution expect to continue their major contributions to Group science/administration as committee chairs (Seagren - Radiation Oncology Modality Committee), Core Committee members, or members of standing Group scientific and administrative committees. We will continue to serve as a clinical resource and research base for CCOP activities of our CCOP adjunct in Las Vegas, Nevada, and at Kaiser CCOP San Diego and are working to further strengthen our clinical trials Outreach Network as a means to both assure accrual and stimulate and strengthen the intellectual vitality, and state-of-the-art quality of overall oncology care delivered in the entire San Diego area. Ongoing participation in CALGB continues to serve as an important educational vehicle for Faculty, Fellows, and House staff at UCSD, the Veterans Administration Medical Center, the Naval Medical Center, San Diego, Sharp Healthcare/Sidney Kimmell Cancer Center and Scripps Clinic and Research Foundation as well as for all the affiliated participants in private practice of hematology and medical oncology who share in our CALGB activities.